U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,379 to Sanders, et al. discloses a transdermal drug delivery device with dual permeation enhancers. A dosage form coadministers a drug and two percutaneous adsorption enhancers to a defined area of the skin. The dosage form comprises a body that contains supplies of drug and enhancers and has a basal surface that contacts the area of skin and transmits the drug and enhancers to the area for absorption thereby.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,541 to Nichols discloses a method, composition, and article for use in transdermal or percutaneous administration to humans of systemically active medicaments in the form of a solution in benzyl alcohol.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,856 to Schoendorfer, et al. describes a dermal patch detecting long-term alcohol consumption and method of use. A non-occlusive dermal patch for collecting vapor phase perspiration from a subject's skin and retaining an analyte such as ethanol in the perspiration is disclosed. In addition, a method of collecting vapor phase perspiration containing an analyte such as ethanol over a period up to several days and detecting the analyte to determine the wearer's consumption of the analyte during the period when the patch was worn is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,433 to Burton, et al. teaches transdermal patches, including a backing layer, a liner layer, and a monolithic adhesive and drug-containing layer between the backing layer and the liner layer. The drug-containing adhesive layer includes polyisobutylene, a plasticizer for the polyisobutylene in which the ratio of the plasticizer and the polyisobutylene is less than about 0.8 and at least 5% of a filler. The drug so utilized is moderately soluble in the plasticizer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,992 to Brooke, et al. discloses a Cannabinoid patch and method for cannabis transdermal delivery. A transdermal structure is provided for delivering cannabis chemical(s) to one's bloodstream. The structure comprises a backing layer which carries the cannabis chemical(s). The chemicals are contained in a film on the backing layer or within a cavity formed in the backing layer. Alternatively, an opening in a secondary layer that overlies the backing layer may be used to create the cavity. The structure is applied to one's skin so that the cannabis chemicals are in contact with the skin. A polymer material which is mixed with the cannabis and placed in the cavity or a membrane over the cavity may be used to control the flow of cannabis chemical (s) into the bloodstream. In an alternative embodiment, a porous material impregnated with cannabis chemical (s) may be used to hold the chemical(s) in the cavity. Because of the relatively slow transdermal flow rate of cannabis materials, it is preferred to utilize permeation enhancers in conjunction with the cannabis carrier or reservoir matrixes or skin contacting adhesive layers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,974,588 to Miranda, et al. describes a transdermal patch for administering a volatile liquid drug, such as nicotine, transdermally to a patient comprising a four-layer laminated composite of: a top drug impermeable backing layer; a pressure sensitive silicone adhesive layer containing the drug; a pressure sensitive acrylic adhesive layer also containing the drug; and a removable siliconized release liner layer. Also disclosed is a method for treating a person for nicotine dependence and particularly for treating a woman for nicotine dependence.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,611,481 to Cleary, et al. teaches a dermal, transdermal, mucosal or transmucosal delivery device includes a backing layer overlying an ingredient containing reservoir, and having a microprotrusion array attached thereto, a cover for the reservoir having at least one opening therethrough, an adhesive layer and a liner layer. Upon removal of the liner layer, the device may be placed over the desired area of the skin or mucosa and adhesively applied thereto allowing the ingredients to flow from the reservoir through the at least one opening to the skin or mucosa.
The foregoing patents reflect the current state of the art of which the present inventor is aware. Reference to, and discussion of, these patents is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated patents disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described and claimed herein.